I love you but it doesn't mean I'm gonna back down
by Ookami Otome
Summary: artemis is your average school geek, the high grades the humble attitude but there's one problem and that is puck!
1. Chapter 1

NAME: Artemis Rose

WHO YOUR WITH: Puck Puckermen

Tick…. Tick… Tick

I watched the hand of the clock go waiting for the bell to save me from this never ending cycle of boredom to end, I had already finished my test and was now waiting for the signal that we could all go free.

_I totally aced that test, there's no doubt but bloody hell can the bell go already_

I sat there clicking my pen to the beat of the clock

Click…. Click….. Click

My eyes trailed around the room taking in the sight that surrounded me

Some students had already finished and were to waiting for the bell to ring

Some had their head buried in their test papers trying to finish the test before the time was up

Some scratched their head in confusion

_They obviously didn't study_

I laughed to myself

_People should really be taking this seriously_

_They'll never get far if they're going to be like that._

Ding…. Ding…Ding

"Oh thank god, I thought that was never going to end "I said as I watched the teacher come around and pick up the students tests.

Once he had finished he dismissed the class

I grabbed all my books making my way out the door and towards my locker

My mind ran over all the things that I had for the rest of the day

_Math test_

_English test_

_Just great I have nothing but tests for the end of the day_

BANG

My body was pushed hitting one of the lockers that ran along the walls

"Ouch, hey what do you think y…." I looked up to find puck a large smirk lighting his features

_Bloody hell how many times do we have to do this during the course of one week_

"Puck" I said my voice seething with venom

_I may like him but that doesn't mean I'm about to back down not when all he does is this_

"Artemis" puck said his voice laced with the cocky ness that was puck

My face twisted into a scowl

His smirk grew wider at this

"What I the hell do you think you're doing Puckermen" I said spitting out his name like it was dirt

I heard him chuckle

"I believe I'm pushing trash into a locker" he said as his face came close to mine his eye brow raised and cocky smirk on his features

_How dare he say that?_

I glared up at him with as much fierceness as possible

"How dare you, I believe the only trash here is you" I said spitting out every word in disgust

His brow furrowed at my words

He laughed

"You're quite feisty aren't you" puck said smirking down at me

I frowned

_Who's he to say that to me, god sometimes I wonder what the hell I'm thinking_

"Why don't you just go fuck yourself Puckermen" I growled

At this he laughed chuckling at my statement

"You'd like that wouldn't you" he said raising his eyebrow in a suggestive manner

My jaw dropped

"What the fuck Puckermen?" I shouted my voice so loud it ran throughout the halls

Everyone's head's turned at the sound

I waved my hands and told them not to worry

I turned to face Puckermen frown clearly on my features

"I don't know what your problem is Puckermen, but I would never not in a million years ever even think about being with you, GOT IT" I said my voice raising higher and higher with each word spoken.

At that I turned on my heal heading off to my next class

_How dare he say that I mean does he have no compassion what so ever? _

XxOo

AFTER SCHOOL

School had finished and I was now walking around the school halls, I had just been to the library to study for the tests that where coming up the halls where quite the sound of my boots clicking on the floor being the only sound within the area.

_I wonder if the glee club is on right now._

I had always been interested in the glee club I thought about joining it many times but I just couldn't do it I was too shy, much like Tina used to be I had never been good with getting along with people.

Not to mention there was one person in there that I could never ever handle being around not now not ever!

And her name was

Quinn

I couldn't stand her she thought she was better than anyone around her I mean really she had already been part of the lowest of the low twice.

Her secret about being Lucy had already been around the school

Who did she think she was?

To still bully those around her

I mean for god sake she should be thankful to those who didn't care and didn't tease her over her pregnancy or Lucy

She should have tried to change

Even if just a little

I snapped out of my thoughts

I was in front of the music room

The sound of voices reached my ears

I peeked through the door and watched as the glee club danced and sang to the music

But there was one person that my eyes were glued on

And that was

Puck

His hand was stringing at his guitar

_He was soo hot_

I shook my head

_What the hell am I thinking?_

The door opened and I looked up to find Mr Schuesterher was looking down at me a grin on his lips

"Ah miss rose, what brings you to our humble glee club" he said enthusiasm laced in his voice

_Oh I'm screwed _

"Um…..ah I was just passing by and I thought I would take a look "I said laughing a little

"I see well why don't you come in and join us?' he said opening the door wider so as to let me in.

I smiled and nodded

"Thank you" I said making my way over to the seats

I sat there and watched as they performed clapping my hands along with the beat

And on the odd occasion singing along

"Artemis you have a very lovely voice" a voice said from behind me

I jumped up in my seat startled

I turned around to find Mr Schuesterher

"Um … well I don't know about that" I said scratching at the back of my head

_God, what do I do, what do I do?_

"Maybe you should think about joining us, I'm sure you'd make a lovely addition to our group

I turned back around my eyes trailing to the floor

"Yeah Artemis why don't you join us" I heard a smug voice say from across the room

I looked up to see puck smirking at me

I frowned

'Ok I'll join, Mr Schuesterher I want to join the glee club" I said my voice laced with all the seriousness that was behind my word's.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own glee or the character the only thing that is mine is the character Aretemis and the story line**

SLAM

I slammed my locker fumbling with my books I twisted my lock making sure that it was set for next time.

"Artemis there you are, we've been looking for you" I heard voices say from behind me

I turned on my heel to come face to face with Kurt and Mercedes

"Oh hey guy's what's up" I said giving them a warm smile

They looked at me returning the gesture

"Well we came here to give a little proposition" they said smiling at each other

"Uh huh" I said raising an eyebrow "and what may I ask is this so called proposition"

They both smirked taking a step toward me

_Oh no_

I took a step back

"What…what is it?" I said my finger pointing at both of them accusingly

"Well we were thinking of giving you a makeover before your performance for the glee club" Mercedes said as she took another step closer

I gave a light laugh at this

_RUN!_

I stepped back attempting to make my retreat from the oncoming pair who had decided to take charge of my look.

Step

Step

Step

I continued my retreat

"Come on Artemis don't run away we just want to get you ready for your big performance, come on don't you want to show everyone what your made of" Kurt said taking a step forward causing me to take another step back.

"I don't know what you're talking about Kurt, I'm not running away" I said sheepishly as I took another step back.

"Well if you aren't running away then why do you seem to be so far away from us" Kurt said taking yet another step closer

"Well you know personal space and all" I said giving a light laugh

I took a few more steps back Mercedes and Kurt hot on my trail as once again I tried my retreat

Step

Step

Step

My footsteps became quicker and so did theirs

"Come on guys… it….not…. like I really need….a makeover" I said, every new step producing a new word

But

I was abruptly stopped when I bumped into someone

I turned my head to face the person I had bumped into

I had bumped into Quinn Fabray's little sister

Bella Fabray

"Oh uh hi, um can I ask a big favour Bella" I said my voice pleading

She looked down at me a quizzical brow raised

"Well…um….you see I kinda need to be saved" I said pointing in Mercedes and Kurt's direction "From them"

She looked over to were my finger was pointing

"And what, may I ask am I saving you from" she said turning to look at me once again

"She is trying to run away from a makeover" Mercedes said as they finally reached us

Bella looked down at me a wide smile covering her face

_Uh oh_

"Well my dear Artemis I'm afraid I can't help you" she paused her grin getting wider as she grabbed my arms securing me and making sure I didn't move "in fact, I believe I might join in"

_That is what I was afraid of_

_Somebody save me!_

"Sound's great, so let's get to it" I heard Kurt say amongst my despair

They all looked at each other nodding I unison before begging to drag me off

I tossed and turned trying to pry myself from bella's grip

I dragged my heels along the tiled floors trying to stop this anyway I could

They continued to drag me till they finally reached a room

They slid the door open before once again dragging me behind them; once we had entered the room they placed me on a chair

I looked around makeup surrounded me all place on little tables, I looked over to a chair that was filled with clothes pilled one on top of another my eye twitched at the side

_No, no, no_

I watched as Bella took hold of a brush that rested on top of one of the tables surrounded by other hair care products

The brush ran through my hair yanking and pulling at the knots

I winched at the pain pulling away from the brush

"Keep your head still Artemis" Bella said steading my head so it was looking forward

"I can't help it, it hurts" I said frowning a little

I heard her laugh a little before once again putting the brush through my hair, my eyes rested forward as I waited for her to finish with my hair

My eyes trailed looking over to where Mercedes and Kurt were pointing at the different types of make-up and clothes obviously discussing on what they were going to do.

They looked at each other before nodding; Kurt went over to the clothes tossing different pieces of clothing together sometimes shaking his head before tossing them back into the pile and choosing something else.

Mercedes walked over to the make-up tables grabbing a few things before coming over to were me and Bella were, she looked down at me giving me a once over before smiling.

"There all done" Bella said giving my hair a light ruffle before walking off to help Kurt with the clothes choice.

I looked up to Mercedes my eyes trailing down to the make –up

_What is she going to do with that?_

Mercedes obviously realized my worried expression because she put a hand on my shoulder before saying

"Don't worry I'm only going to do a little make-up, so you're not going to be one of those cake faces" she said before she grabbled out the foundation

The brush lightly traced over my skin it soft bristles placing the powder on my face, it felt nice. Once Mercedes had finished with the foundation she moved on to blush then to my eyes placing some light eye shadow and a little mascara.

"There we go you're all done, now on to the clothes" she said grabbing my arm and dragging me over to where Bella and Kurt were.

Once we got there they shoved a group of clothes into my hands before pushing me into the direction of the changing area. A few minutes late I emerged in a red plaid skirt and a black t-shirt that said I LOVE ROCK! I wore a pair of black knee high boots with a small heel both had a guitar pin on the side were the zip was.

Kurt, Bella and Mercedes gave me all a once over before cheering happily and pushing me in front of a full length mirror, I looked at the reflection my eyes widening at the site

_Is that me?_

"Girl you're gonna rock this school today" Mercedes, Kurt and Bella said in unison while grinning at my appearance

_Yeah I'm gonna rock this school_

I'm_ gonna show everyone what this girl is made of_

**NOTE: I do not own the character Bella Fabray the character belongs to CukooBananas she requested that I placed the character in this story so I did, any way I hope you like it and I will put the next chapter up soon thank you :D**


	3. Chapter 3

I walked down the halls my high heeled boots hitting against the tiled floors, I filled my hair it was soft to the touch.

Mercedes and Kurt walked close behind me one on either side but just a little behind and right behind me stood Bella a large smile was plastered on their faces.

We continued to walk down the halls and a few heads were turned in the process whispers followed close behind.

A light smile graced my lips

_Wow I wasn't expecting this type of reaction from just a little make-over_

I continued to walk down the halls more and more whispers were surrounding me

_**Who is she?**_

_**She's so pretty**_

_**I would totally tap…..**_

I decided to stop listening after that

I continued on to my locker

I placed the combination in the lock and opened it grabbing my books for first and second period holding them tightly in my arms

_**Wait that's Artemis there's no way that's her**_

I heard someone say from behind me I turned to see Quinn, Santana and Britney I small frown was apparent on Quinn's face

Bella smiled "Yep sis this is Artemis didn't we do a splendid job" she said a smile on her face

"Well it's defiantly an improvement, but I can't say she's the prettiest thing going but she sure beats Rachel" she said with a slight smirk

After they has said that they said a quick goodbye and made their way to their lockers

I gave a small smile

_My new look even got attention from those two, although their approval doesn't mean anything to me_

I closed my locker and we continued our way through the halls

I looked around my eyes searching

For what

Well I don't even think I know the answer to that

My eyes continued to trail until they stopped on a figure

He was lent up against his locker

A smirk was on his face as he flirted with the girl in front of him

I felt my chest tighten a little

_Puck…_

I shook my head

What was I thinking, I didn't like him

He was the one who constantly pushed me into a locker

Teased the way I dressed

The one who said I was nothing but a nerd

And would probably through me in the dumpster with the rest of his mates if he got the chance

The one who had the smile that would make you knees buckle

The one whose soft brown eyes which would make you feel like melting into a pile of goo

Oh yeah I totally did not like puck

Who am I kidding?

Worst lie ever

I snapped out of my thoughts making my way over to my next class

I heard a whistle from behind me

I ignored it

Someone walked up beside me and then stopped in front of me making me bump into them

I looked up to find puck

He looked down at me a smirk plastered on his face and one of his eyebrows slightly raised in a cocky manner

"You, me here –right now sound good babe" he said winking at me

I felt my jaw drop

_He did not just say that_

_Especially to me_

_He's drunk_

_He's been drugged whatever it is _

_That is what caused those words to pass his lips_

I felt anger boil in me his words replaying in my head

_He did not just say that to me_

My hand moved from its place resting by my side

Quickly rising and making contact with his cheek

The loud sound ran through the halls

The gasps of witnesses joining it

I retracted my hand and gave a smirk

"Hello Puckerman , like the new look" I said my voice dripping with cockiness

His eyes widened as the realization hit him

His jaw slightly dropped

But he quickly regained his composure

"Artemis…." He said shock evident in his voice

I smirked

"Ok Puckerman I'm going to go class now I'll leave you and little puck alone" I said taping him on the shoulder and gesturing down to his pant before walking off

I heard laughter behind me and I smiled now finally making my way into class

_I'm one epic girl_

I gave a quick glance behind me to find puck still standing there

I laughed and shut the class door behind me

XxOo

Glee club

I walked through the door and into the music room

The glee members were all seated on the chair

Idle chatter ran throughout the room

I suddenly felt more nervous than I had before

I looked over to were Kurt and Mercedes were there thumbs were up

I returned the gesture and gave them a smile

I looked to Mr Shue and I walked up to him a whisper the song name to him

He smiled at me and approval and grabbed the boom box placing a cd into it

I walked in front of the club

I took deep breath calming myself

_I can do this_

My eyes trailed over those who stood in front of me and decided to stay focused on the two people who weren't staring me down like hawks

The music started

_SONG- the Ballad of Mona Lisa _

_She paints her fingers with a close precision_

_He starts to notice empty bottles of gin_

_And takes a moment to assess the sin she's paid for..._

_A lonely speaker in a conversation_

_Her words are swimming through his ears again_

_There's nothing wrong with just taste of what you paid for_

_Say what you mean tell me im right and let the sun rain down on me give me a sign_

_I wanna believe_

_Whoa Mona Lisa, you're guaranteed to run this town Whoa Mona Lisa I'd pay to see you frown_

_He sense something call it desperation another dollar another day and if she has the proper words to say she'd tell but she'd have nothing left to sell him..._

_Say what you mean tell me I'm right and let the sun rain down on me give me a sign I wanna believe_

_Whoa Mona Lisa, you're guaranteed to run this town Whoa Mona Lisa I'd pay to see you frown_

_Oh Mona Lisa_

_Say what you mean tell me I'm right and let the sun rain down on me give me a sign_

_I wanna believe_

_Whoa Mona Lisa, you're guaranteed to run this town Whoa Mona Lisa I'd pay to see you frown_

_Say what you mean tell me I'm right and let the sun rain down on me give me a sign_

_I wanna believe_

_There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you paid for..._

I finished of the sound of clapping reached my ears

I looked up to see the approving smiles of the club

"Well, that was …. That was amazing welcome to the glee club Artemis" Mr Shue said still clapping

I smiled

I was finally in the glee club


End file.
